


Damsel in Distress

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song is never a damsel in distress, well, except in certain circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

River Song was in a tight spot. Now this wasn't unusual, in fact River rather enjoyed getting into, and then out of, tight spots. No, the unusual thing about this tight spot was the way in which she was rescued.

River had never really liked the tales of 'damsels in distress' and so whenever she felt like the Doctor (or very rarely, her father) was treating her like one, something usually got shot (admittedly that something was also usually one of her husband's many annoying items of headwear but that's not the point.) But sometimes even River Song, formerly Melody Pond, daughter of Rory Williams- the Last Centurion- and Amelia Pond – the Girl who Waited- and a competent fighter in her own right, fell into the trap of being backed into a corner with no escape.

So when River found herself in said trap she did what any normal woman would do. She screamed. The scream did its job and ten minutes later, riding a white horse and wearing that bloody stupid Stetson again (River made a mental note to incinerate it this time,) the Doctor, her handsome hero, came to save her.

There was quite a bit of gun fire and also a bit of buzzing (when would he learn that he just looked stupid trying to fight with the sonic?) but soon enough River found herself astride a horse and holding tightly onto her husband (she loved him but had absolutely no faith in his ability to ride a horse) as he raised the Stetson into the air with a whoop and urged the horse into a gallop. The horse, seemingly in agreement over the Doctor's heroism, reared up and whinnied before it started the journey into the sunset.

No, River Song didn't like being a damsel in distress but, she thought as she hugged her husband, she could certainly get used to it now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Series 7 filming photos from episode 3 'A Town Called Mercy' and also partly by Red Dead Redemption.


End file.
